


Cancer

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una poesia malinconiconica leggermente non-sense.





	Cancer

Cancer  
  
Rosa senza petali...  
sul bordo del davanzale.  
Il vento gelido ti fa oscillare,  
in bilico.  
Per quanto potrai resistere delicata rosa?  
Cadrai coraggiosa rosa...  
Ti prego, scendi con eleganza  
e senza timore di lottare.  
Ne buio, ti seguiranno le mie lacrime,  
dolce rosa...


End file.
